inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Inazuma Japan (GO)
Shinsei Inazuma Japan (新生イナズマジャパン, lit. Inazuma Japan Reborn, transliterated in the anime as "New Inazuma Japan") is the represententative team for Japan. They are the main protagonist team in the Football Frontier International Vision 2 arc of the Galaxy series. Uniform The field players wear a uniform which is white with blue collars that goes along the back. There's also a blue circle in the sides of the shirt that goes along the back and the sleeves. The shirt also has a thunder sign on the left side which is their team's emblem. It is matched with midnight blue shorts, blue socks with white cuffs and white shoes with blue at the tongue. The goalkeeper's uniform is green as the base colour with some pattern of black that goes along the sleeves. It's matched with green shorts, same shoes with the field players and gloves which is white with orange cuffs. Their captain band is yellow. Plot Shinsei Inazuma Japan was introduced in episode 1. Members of several teams were reunited in the Holy Road Stadium, waiting for the announcement of the players who would be selected to be part of Japan's team, to participate in the Football Frontier International Vision 2. To commentate a such event, Kakuma Oushou and Matsui Yasujirou were there. Meanwhile, a clown-dressed person was talking to another unknown person yet, telling him he had done a great job about choosing the members, and then called him coach. As he arrived on the tribune, he was acclaimed by the audience, and the commentators revealed him to be the coach of Shinsei Inazuma Japan, Kuroiwa Ryuusei. Then, he announced there would be only eleven members to be part of Japan's team. He told the three first names, which were Tenma, Shindou and Tsurugi, making Shinsuke be confident about himself. But then, eight unknown players until now were announced, surprising the whole audience and the others teams' members. They formed a line ahead their coach, who told them to aim for the world title of the best young soccer team, and said there would be a exhibition match in ten minutes. As the match was about to start, Raimon's three players were cheered up by their schoolmates and teammates. Shinsei Inazuma Japan didn't know which team they would play against. The team was then revealed to be Teikoku Gakuen, led by Kidou Yuuto. A brand new rule was then stated by Kakuma Oushou which would be used for the whole tournament. Hissatsu techniques linked to Keshin are forbidden, as well as Keshin Armed and Mixi Maxes. Gouenji Shuuya then said this idea was from Kuroiwa Ryuusei. The match then started, with Shinsei Inazuma Japan having the ball. While Shindou was using Kami no Takuto FI, the other players weren't reacting to his orders and didn't follow him. They didn't even know how to play soccer, even though Ibuki Munemasa was able to stop Mikado's Koutei Penguin 7. However, Shinsei Inazuma Japan conceded 10 goals. Due to the determination of Tenma, Tsurugi and Shindou, they were still able to score one unique goal which made the score 10-1, though Teikoku was still the winning team. As revealed in episode 2 and stated by Shindou, the training place of Shinsei Inazuma Japan is Odaiba Soccer Garden. Tenma, along with his two teammates from Raimon, arrived in the field but immediately got hit by a soccer ball which had been shot by Nozaki. Even though they were all training, Shindou said they didn't seem to do it the good way. Their trainer then arrived and told them the Asian preliminaries of FFIV2 would start in one week. He then said each player would present himself to the others. They all told what sport they were practising, if they had one, which surprised a lot the three Raimon players. Kuroiwa then arrived, accompanied by Mizukawa, who presented herself too, and Sorano Aoi, their second manager who did the same as the others. A long training then started. Members #'Ibuki Munemasa' (GK) #'Morimura Konoha' (DF) #'Minaho Kazuto' (DF) #'Manabe Jinichirou' (DF) #'Tetsukado Shin' (DF) #'Kusaka Ryuuji' (MF) #'Nozaki Sakura' (MF) #'Matsukaze Tenma' (MF/Captain) #'Shindou Takuto' (MF) #'Tsurugi Kyousuke' (FW) #'Matatagi Hayato' (FW) Hissatsu Tactics * Kami no Takuto * Kami no Takuto FI Matches Fire Dragon Before the match against Fire Dragon, Shindou told Tsurugi Kyousuke and Tenma that they should just play by themselves. Tenma was hesitant about it, but Tsurugi agreed. After the kickoff between Tsurugi and Matatagi Hayato, he didn't pass the ball back to Tsurugi and just dribbled ahead, when the ball was stolen from him, Shindou got angry. Shindou played as a defender and stopped Fire Dragon's shoots, but he was unable to stop it at one time because of Ibuki Munemasa, so Fire Dragon scored against them. When Matatagi realised that Shindou, Tsurugi and Tenma were playing by themselves, he asked if he could join them, which they approved of. He used his speed to dribble ahead. When the other players joined them, they didn't pass the ball to Matatagi (who was always free) because of Manabe Jinichirou's suspection about Matatagi stealing his wallet, when Tenma said his encouraging words, the other players started passing the ball to Matatagi. At the end, they won with 2-1. Big Waves They are Shinsei Inazuma Japan's opponent in the semi-finals of Asia preliminaries. It's been shown in a trailer that Nozaki Sakura was going to be the key in winning this match. The team was informed that Big Waves is a highly offensive team, but their defensive style is shown to be entirely different. Shindou used Kami no Takuto and successfully passed the ball to Tsurugi, who used Bicycle Sword to score their first goal. But Kami no Takuto proved to be no avail when Big Waves pulled out Suck Out, their defensive tatic that could block out Kami no Takuto entirely. In addition, during the match, Sakura continously tried to show off herself, thus blocking others' passes and disrupted their pattern. Tenma therefore confronted Sakura a few times about why she looked painful when she played soccer, and she remembered a multiple times about her history as rhythm gymnastics player. During the match, Ibuki and Matatagi also developed their first hissatsu: Wild Dunk and Parkour Attack respectively, which blocked out Megalodon, Big Waves' shoot hissatsu, and scored the second goal for Shinsei Inazuma Japan. When Sakura was finally determined to not to fear failure, she asked Shindou to use Kami no Takuto to help her break out from Suck Out. When she failed the first time, she asked Shindou to try again and he used Kami no Takuto FI, which Sakura used to successfully pass the Big Waves players. She passed the ball to Manabe, who scored a goal with a slip and scored the third and winning goal. At the end, they won with 3-2. Shamshir They are the third opponent of Shinsei Inazuma Japan. Shinsei Inazuma Japan have diffculties fighting against the team as they are highly offensive, especially when the team work together. Problems emerged when Kusaka lost his temper and beated up some players of Shamshir after they teased him. The team tried to play the match without passing the ball to Kusaka, so that he won't get angry again. Said Ashraf, after receiving the pass from Tamir Nasr easily scored the goal with Oil Rush. Said then commanded the players to perform the tatic Dai Sabaku Sunaarashi and scored the third goal with Oil Rush again. The players of Shamshir continued to foul and insult Kusaka, who eventually lost his temper, but Tenma blocked him. Then a gang came into the stadium, and the leader challenged Kusaka into a gangster fight. Kusaka then changed into his Berserker Mode, and before he really started to fight, Tenma interrupted, allowing Satoko Kamida to speak the truth to Kusaka. Matatagi then scored the first goal with Parkour Attack, and Tsurugi evened the score with Bicycle Sword. After Kusaka was able to control his Berserker Mode, he broke through Shamshir's tatic, scored the winning goal with Kyoubou Head. At the end, Shinsei Inazuma Japan won with 3-2. Mach Tiger They are the fourth and second to last oppponent of Shinsei Inazuma Japan. During the match, Shinsei Inazuma Japan has difficulties fighting against Mach Tiger. This is due to Morimura, Manabe and Minaho not being capable of defending against the Mach Tiger players. Morimura dared not to block the players, while Manabe and Minaho were too busy analyzing and calucating to block the players. During the rest of the match, Kusaka confessed his feelings to Morimura, which shocked everyone. Morimura stated that she was not ready for that, but she was was obviously much better now. After hearing encouragements from Kusaka, she started chasing Mach Tiger's players. By running very fast, she developed her block hissatsu Konoha Roll. Kusaka also scored a goal with Kyoubou Head. During the break, Manabe and Minaho were told by Kuroiwa to find the "key to victory". However, Manabe started to lose his concentration when he saw his father came to watch the tournament. Manabe started arguing with Minaho after he realized what was wrong with Manabe, stating that he had a loving father. Though Minaho told him the real truth was that his father died long ago. After Minaho convinced Manabe that he still had a target to fulfill, he regained confidence. The duo then started to cooperate with each other and used their skills to be the strategeists of the team. Manabe pulled his hissatsu, Defense Houteishiki, and Minaho also unleashed his Trace Press. They then continued with their strategies, and Tsurugi successfully evened the score with Bicycle Sword. At the end, Tenma scored the final score with God Wind. At the end of the match Shinsei Inazuma Japan won with a score of 3-2. Trivia *8 members from the team possess the Beast Power. Gallery GO Galaxy Anime.JPG|Shinsei Inazuma Japan in TV Tokyo's Official Site. Shinsei_Inazuma_Japan_First_Choosing_Galaxy1_HQ.png|The members wearing their own school's soccer uniforms. Shinsei Inazuma Japan (Galaxy 2 HQ).PNG|The eleven members of Shinsei Inazuma Japan. Shinsei Inazuma Japan training (Galaxy 2 HQ).PNG|Shinsei Inazuma Japan training. (1) Shinsei Inazuma Japan training 2 (Galaxy 2 HQ).PNG|Shinsei Inazuma Japan training. (2) Shinsei_Inazuma_Japan's formation (Galaxy 2 HQ).PNG|Shinsei Inazuma Japan's formation. Shinsei Inazuma Japan Formation Galaxy 7 HQ.png|Shinsei Inazuma Japan's formation in the second half of the match against Big Waves. See also *Shinsei Inazuma Japan in the official Japanese site *Earth Eleven Navigation Category:Galaxy teams